


Breaking Bread

by Tiara_of_Sapphires



Series: Summer of Supergirl Week 6 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex has great alien partners, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is carrying a secret the size of Mars and Krypton combined to Midvale.</p>
<p>For Summer of Supergirl Week 6. Prompt: Family Dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Back again, once again, for some more rarepair Hell.  
> For Summer of Supergirl-Family Dinner.  
> Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or any of its characters, this is for my own personal enjoyment or whatever blah blah blah.

To say that Alex was stressed out about this little get-together would be an understatement.

Because her mother had no idea she was in a relationship with anyone. Much less with her Martian boss and her adopted sister’s Kryptonian aunt. At the same time.

Their relationship came together in a strange way. Both J’onn and Astra had been pining after Alex and Alex was torn between the two of them. Neither alien seemed to be one for having an open relationship and she wasn’t willing to break one’s heart by choosing.

So there had been a lot of lingering looks and a lot of jealousy that made work at the DEO damn near unbearable.

Eventually, Alex had enough and they all a long talk.

Astra and J’onn were more than eager to have a romantic relationship with Alex, but not so much with sharing. They were already friends, in a loose sense.

They had to get over a lot of awkwardness and tension to get to where they were today.

Mutual respect between the two aliens turned to mutual affection, love for the same human woman bringing them some common ground. It wasn’t perfect, but it was getting there.

It closed their triangle in a way that didn’t break anyone’s heart and Alex was ecstatic over it.

“This is going to be a disaster,” Alex breathed.

She was physically ready, dressed up and make-up all done, sitting on the bed. Emotionally, not so much.

J’onn stood in the bathroom doorway and asked, “Why do you say that?”

He looked good. Slacks, dress shirt, tie. He was ready for a party.

Alex suddenly wished that the three of them were going out to dinner, alone. Not going to her mother’s house for a dinner that may or may not end up being a disaster.

She stood up and began to pace.

“I had a hard enough time coming out to my mom as bisexual,” she lamented, “Now I’m supposed to tell her that I’m in a relationship with you _and_ Astra?”

This was going to end badly. Alex knew it. There was no way this night was going to end without someone getting angry and upset.

She could feel her heartrate increase and her body begin to tremble.

“It will be fine, Alex.”

He stepped forward and stopped her increasingly frantic movements, planting his hands on her waist. Alex looked into his eyes and saw nervousness there, not as much as hers, but still there.

“She threw a fit when I told her that I worked for the DEO. Who’s to say it doesn’t happen again?”

Alex sighed and stroked her hand over his cheek.

“I’m not ashamed. Of either of you,” she murmured.

Alex leaned in and kissed him, grabbing at his shirt. J’onn immediately deepened the kiss, each swipe of his tongue chasing away her nerves. His hands roamed over her back, pressing her against his body.

A cough had them reluctantly breaking the kiss. Astra, in her black skirt and navy blue blouse, leaned against the doorway, watching the two of them.

“What’s the occasion for this?” Astra asked, amusement in her voice.

Alex tried to catch her breath, not really able to respond. Her hands didn’t let up her grip on J’onn’s shirt.

“Alex is stressed about the dinner tonight. I’m trying to get her to relax,” J’onn said, looking at Astra.

The Kryptonian’s lips twitched, hearing the unsaid invitation. She closed the space, pressing against Alex’s back, catching the human’s lips in a kiss over her shoulder. J’onn sucked a mark behind Alex’s ear and she bucked against them.

If there was one thing her alien partners were good at, it was sandwiching her between them, teaming up to bring her pleasure.

“We’re going to be late if you two keep doing this,” Alex whispered, gasping as Astra’s hand slipped under her shirt, cupping her breast.

Alex moaned as J’onn’s fingers worked at the fastenings of her pants and Astra pulled her shirt over her head.

She wanted them both.

She had them both.

But they were supposed to be on their way to Midvale.

“We’re going to be—ah!”

Alex tried again to collect herself, but it was too much. She was thoroughly at the mercy of her alien partners, stripped to her lingerie and even then those were quickly being taken off.

J’onn dropped to his knees before her and Astra’s hands covered her breasts and all Alex could do was go along for the ride.

* * *

They were _very_ late.

After Astra and J’onn took her apart with their mouths and hands, Alex had to take another shower, redo her make-up and add a lot of concealer to cover up the hickeys her partners left on her neck and chest.

She felt a little more relaxed, but when they pulled up to the house, the anxiety appeared again.

If Eliza was suspicious that all three of them arrived in the same car, she didn’t show it. Alex wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Kara and James—who were already there—didn’t comment either. Because they knew the situation. Kara was understandably shocked and James a bit weirded out about the whole idea of it but they both warmed up to it quickly.

Eliza greeted the three of them after Kara and James. She was warm with Alex and Astra, but she was a bit standoffish with J’onn.

Alex supposed it was understandable. J’onn still wore the face of the man who caused Jeremiah’s death.

“I still don’t understand why you insist he join us for dinner,” Eliza had said when Alex told her that he was going to be attending the gathering. “Astra, I understand. She is Kara’s blood relative.”

Alex had insisted. There was no way she was leaving J’onn at home. He was family. He was more than family to her.

Now, they were all in the house. The table was already set and the food was being kept warm in the oven. Alex felt bad for keeping her mother and Kara and James waiting.

Alex sat between J’onn and her mother. It was obvious Eliza didn’t want to look at J’onn more than she had to. Alex had to hope Eliza wasn’t mentally vocal about it.

Kara sat directly across from her, James on her left and Astra on her right.

Of course, the food was great. And Alex was surrounded by people who she cared about. The conversation was largely dominated by Eliza, Kara, and James, but the other trio kept up.

It was clear Kara and James were also waiting for the big reveal.

But every time Alex started mustering up the courage to say something, someone would start talking or change the subject.

Dinner ended and things remained unsaid.

Alex volunteered to help with the dishes, hoping that, while working with Eliza in the kitchen alone, she could find the courage to just spit out what she needed to say. Astra followed the two women, as Kara, J’onn, and James moved to watch something on TV.

The three women worked in silence, words handing in the air. Nobody spoke up to address it. Astra side-eyed Alex, which she tried to ignore.

Eliza left the room, leaving Alex and Astra alone with the dirty dishes.

“Are you okay?” Astra asked, kissing her temple.

Alex leaned into her, smiling softly. “I’m going to talk to my mom, now. I need to tell her. It’s going to drive me crazy if I don’t.”

“She’s coming back, so I’ll leave you to talk” Astra said warmly.

Alex nudged her away. This was her time.

“Go watch TV with the others,” Alex whispered, “At this point, I have a feeling J’onn is even more stressed out about this than I am.”

Astra gave her one quick kiss on the forehead and left, passing Eliza on her way out.

Now Alex was alone with Eliza.

Alex knew that all the non-humans in the house would be able to hear the conversation. But she was used to having little privacy.

She just had to get it out there before she lost her nerve.

 “Mom,” Alex started.

Obviously her tone was strange because Eliza turned to face Alex, something like concern plain on her features. Eliza didn’t press or say anything, waiting for Alex to continue.

“I’m in a relationship.”

Her mother brightened, obviously excited about the announcement.

“That’s wonderful! With whom?”

Moment of truth.

“With J’onn and Astra,” Alex said, her words jumbling together.

Eliza blinked.

“I’m sorry, did you say--?”

Alex took a deep breath in and out.

“I’m with J’onn and Astra. The term would be a polyamorous relationship.”

Alex braced for her to blow a gasket. There were probably a hundred reasons why she shouldn’t be okay with this. The fact that both of them are older than her. The fact that both of them are not human. Or just the simple fact that Alex was in a polyamorous relationship with both a man and a woman and not with just a man like Eliza probably thought.

But instead, Eliza leaned forward and pressed a hand to Alex’s forehead, concern resurfacing.

“Are you running a fever, Alex?”

What? That was the first thing she said?

Alex pulled away, laughing nervously. “No, no. Mom, I’m not sick. It’s true. Ask Kara. She’ll say the same thing.”

Eliza looked stunned, but not angry. Not yet at least.

“But, J’onn is your boss. And Astra is Kara’s aunt,” Eliza sputtered, “And they both aren’t human.”

Alex wanted to bang her head against the wall over how she was stating the obvious. As if Alex hadn’t thought ad nauseam about those facts and how unconventional this relationship was.

“I know, I know. But I love them both, okay?”

That seemed to startle Eliza the most. “Both of them? At the same time?”

The incredulousness was still there, like Eliza was waiting for Alex to yell ‘just kidding.’

“Yes, Mom. Both of them, at the same time. I love them both.”

Eliza opened her mouth to say something but Alex barreled on, “This is what my life has been for the past several months. We all live in the same apartment. I didn’t want to keep this secret from you.”

Then there was silence. Alex braced herself for the explosion.

“Are you happy?”

It was Alex’s turn to be shocked. That wasn’t what she was expecting from her mother. She could only smile—albeit shakily—and nod.

Eliza sighed and shrugged. “Well, I couldn’t stop you from doing what you wanted before. I’m not going to start now. You are a big girl. You can make these sorts of choices for yourself.”

She patted Alex’s shoulder

“Go. I’ll finish up here.”

Alex hugged her, quick and fierce, and retreated to where the others were. Relief bloomed in her chest, almost bringing tears to her eyes.

Astra and J’onn were on the couch, their hands laced together. Alex sat down next to J’onn, leaning against him.

And when Eliza came back, she didn’t say anything. She only smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuuuuuck I’m in super-ultra rare pair hell someone save meeee   
> Anyway, all feedback is appreciated!  
> Cheers!  
> ~Tiara of Sapphires


End file.
